Teemo/Trivia
General * Teemo's dance references Badgers by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Teemo features in the Season 3 mastery 's icon. * Teemo and are the only champions who can be permanently stealthed ( and respectively). * Teemo's blowgun can be seen inside a weapons cabinet in the game's Mac Version trailer. * Teemo being the smallest champion in-game (100x100 units) has led to the creation of a measurement unit named after him (used to calculate ranges). ** Despite the measurement unit, Teemo's actual size is 110 units in diameter - "For another point of reference, Teemo has a radius of 55 units and his size is approximately 9,503 units". * Over the years, Teemo's abilities and backstory have led to the perception that he is an evil individual akin to a demonic figure (specifically ). * is voiced by a new actor because the previous one no longer works for Riot Games Inc.. * Teemo is an for the word emote, befitting his recognizable and iconic face which has led to him being an unofficial mascot of sorts. * On Teemo's day, February 21, RiotGames Twitter share Teemo facts throughout the day. Lore * Based on Legends of Runeterra card lore, gets his Puffcap mushrooms from the black market of Zaun. Quotes ; * He has a promo page where he speaks every time one clicks several champion's belongings he has collected. ** ( portrait) ** ( ) ** ( helmet) ** ( hanged ) ** (Helmet Bro's helmet) ** ( helmet) ** ( outfit) ** ( ) ** ( sniper rifle) * references . * references . * references . * "}} resembles }} Skins ; * Several were planted by him in the background. ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2009 along with: ** ** ** ** * He is dressed like a . * riding a sleigh led by , and a snowman shaped like pre-rework can be seen in the background. ; * He is on a mission. ; * He references Badgers by . ; * His blowgun becomes a laser gun (therefore becomes a laser beam). * becomes a . * He walks as if in low gravity and sounds as if talking through a radio channel. * His bio references the song by Elton John. * Riot created an minigame dedicated for him called Astro Teemo for April Fools' Day 2013. ** It was unlocked by playing to a certain point in Cho'Gath Eats the World, another minigame released on the same date. ; * He was released in celebration of 2011. * He references and/or . * He hops when walking and his taunt is globally heard in-game. * becomes an . ; * He references from . ** becomes a shield with an emblazoned T. ** When using , the classic superhero tune plays and he flies for the duration. * Bandle City can be seen in the background. ; * He was released in celebration of 2012. * becomes a , a sticky rice dumpling that is traditionally eaten during Dragon Boat Festival, while his blowgun becomes a piece of decorated with a . ; * His pre-mental meltdown self can be seen in each of these splashes. * He is from an alternate future in which he suffered a mental breakdown after constant exposure to war. As a result, he is now a remorseless killing machine belonging to the all-Yordle Omega Squad. * His promo page features his helmet and gloves surrounded by several trophies he has collected while serving in the Omega Squad. They include: ** portrait and ** and outfit ** nose ring and outfit ** ** helmet ** outfit and hanged ** outfit and body parts ** Helmet Bro's helmet ** helmet ** outfit ** and outfit ** sniper rifle ** body parts ** ** portrait and outfit ** portrait ** body parts ** headdress ** ** ** Champion Mastery badges *** Many of the skins these trophies belong to went on sale before he was released. * His helmet was inspired by the from and the from . * Instead of dancing he does pull ups on his stretched blowgun. * becomes the knife he holds when running. * stealth stance references in . * His joke references Wilson from . * This is the only time Teemo has had his eyes (or at least one eye) open. ; * and summon from the Demonic universe. * , , are one of his underlings. * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2016 along with: ** ** ; * can be seen the background of his splash art, on top of the cliff. * A figure resembling can be seen tripping on a triggered and falling in the lake behind him. * This skin was released in patch V8.9, despite it not going through any initial PBE testing. * His skin bio is a direct reference to an opening phrase from : To be, or not to be, that is the question. *His is a beehive that unleashes a swarm of bees upon detonation. * The chroma variants change the colour of his suit and flowers upon recall. ** Amethyst's flower has rainbow petals. ** Obsidian's suit resembles the Pokémon, Butterfree. ** Peridot's suit resemble's a caterpillar. ** Rose Quartz's flower resembles an Oxeye Daisy. ** Ruby's suit resembles a ladybug and the flower a sunflower. Category:Champion trivia Category:2009 Snowdown Showdown Category:2016 Harrowing